Hôte
by Scorp' Blues
Summary: Cross entre SG1 et JAG : un symbiote prend possesion d'Harm...
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 1**

Harm se mit à courir, il devait le rattraper, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il accéléra et l'aperçu qui au coin de la rue. Il cria : " Jack ! " L'interpellé marqua une hésitation mais ne s'arrêta pas. Harm accéléra encore. Il fut bientôt près de l'homme. Celui-ci se laissa rejoindre.

- Jack, s'il te plaît écoute-moi.

- Non.

- Jack… dit Harm sur un ton suppliant.

- Non.

- Jack …

-…Harm, laisse-moi tranquille, il n'y a rien à ajouter, la discussion est close.

Harm n'insista pas et tourna les talons. Il rentra chez lui la tête basse. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne pourrait pas non plus l'oublier. Il n'aurait jamais dû, non il n'aurait pas dû. Jack lui en voudrait toujours et ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir, il en était sûr. Il arrivait chez lui lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir et de décrocher.

- Rabb.

- Harm, c'est Mac.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Harm ça ne va pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mac ?

- Vous.

- Moi…

- Oui, cela s'entend à votre voix.

- Laissez tomber Mac, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- D'accord j'abandonne, mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'incendier pour autant.

- Excusez-moi.

- L'amiral vient de m'appeler, il faut impérativement que nous partions ce soir.

- Ce soir et pour aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas mais l'amiral m'a fait comprendre que c'était très important et de toute urgence.

- Vous passez me prendre ? Je peux être prêt dans une heure.

- Non, c'est vous qui devez venir au JAG dans une demi-heure.

- Une demi-heure ?

- Oui, ne prenez que le strict nécessaire.

Harm ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Mac…

- Harm ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure…

- Ce n'est rien. Il faut que j'aille me préparer.

- A tout de suite.

- A dans une demi-heure, Harm.

Le lieutenant-colonel Sarah Mackenzie raccrocha et alla dans sa chambre. Elle sortit son sac de voyage de son armoire et prépara ses affaires. Elle allait fermer son sac quand on tambourina à la porte.

- Il faut vraiment que je fasse réparer cette sonnette, se dit-elle en allant ouvrir.

Elle ouvrit et se retrouva face à face avec une belle jeune femme qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

- Sarah Mackenzie ?

- Oui, qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous, je suis assez pressée, je dois partir dans dix minutes.

- Alors Mac, toujours aussi pressée à ce que je vois.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis déçue, je pensais t'avoir quand même laissé quelques souvenirs.

Mac hésita, elle n'oubliait jamais les personnes et pourtant cette fois ci sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

- Sam… hasarda-t-elle

- Il t'en a fallu du temps.

- Excuse-moi Sam, je suis vraiment désolée. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue.

Les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Mac fit entrer Sam et lui dit qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps à lui consacrer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Sam

- Je suis avocate. Ca te dérange si je continue de faire mon sac ?

- Non, pas du tout. Avocate, wahou. Dans moins de vingt minutes, j'ai rendez-vous avec des avocats.

- C'est marrant. Ca aurait pu être moi. Mais comme tu n'es pas militaire…

Mac n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sam l'interrompit.

- Je suis militaire, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

- Je suis avocate au JAG.

- C'est là que j'ai rendez-vous, s'exclama Sam. Mais je ne sais pas où c'est, et comme je passais dans le coin, je me suis dis que tu le savais peut-être.

- Attends-moi deux minutes et je t'y conduis.

Sam s'installa sur le canapé et regarda autour d'elle. Le salon de Mac n'était pas spacieux mais très bien organisé. Sam se leva et étudia avec attention plusieurs photographies encadrées accrochées sur le mur. L'un d'elles représentait Mac avec un militaire. Sam étudia attentivement cet homme et remarqua qu'il n'appartenait pas à l'armée américaine. Elle demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Qui ?

- L'homme avec toi sur la photo.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est un militaire.

- Harm… murmura Mac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Mac rejoignit Sam.

- Lui c'est Mic Brumby.

- Il n'appartient pas à l'armée américaine, déclara Sam sans aucune hésitation.

- Non, il est Australien. Viens, il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va être en retard, dit Mac qui voulait mettre fin à cette discussion.

Mac ferma la porte à clefs et se rendit au parking suivie par Sam. Une fois dans la voiture, les deux amies se remirent à discuter. Elles ressassèrent de vieux souvenir de lycéennes. Elles arrivèrent au JAG cinq minutes en avance. Mac sortit de la voiture aussitôt imitée par Sam. Elle allèrent s'installer à une table devant les bureaux.

A suivre…

**Ceci n'est que le commencement d'une longue histoire… Dites-moi si vous voulez connaître la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Harm hésita un instant.

Il ne pouvait pas partir sans rien faire. Il devait essayer d'arranger les choses. Il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de portable de Jack. Il tomba sur la messagerie vocale. Il décida de laisser un message. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il improvisa et dit à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Jack, je sais que ce que je vais dire sera n'importe quoi, mais s'il te plaît écoute ce message jusqu'au bout. Je ne veux pas que notre amitié se termine comme ça. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, on ne devrait pas s'engueuler comme ça. Il faut que je parte, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps mais à mon retour, j'essayerai de t'appeler.

Harm reposa le téléphone un peu déçu. Il savait que Jack n'avait pas voulu lui parler. Le répondeur ne s'était pas déclencher tout de suite ce qui signifiait que le portable était allumé. Il sortit de chez lui et monta dans sa voiture. Sur la route qui l'emmenait au JAG, il n'arrêta pas de penser à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tellement l'esprit ailleurs qu'il évita de justesse un cycliste en envoyant sa voiture dans un poteau. Sa tête heurta le volant et il perdit conscience.

Jack arriva peu après les filles et apercevant Sam, les rejoignit. Il s'assit sans rien demander ce qui étonna Mac. Elle allait lui demander qui il était et ce qu'il faisait quand Sam dit :

- Vous êtes en avance, mon colonel.

- Bonjour major.

- Major ! s'exclama Mac, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais autant gradée.

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Mac je te présente le colonel Jack O'Neil, mon supérieur. Mon colonel, voici Sarah Mackenzie.

- Lieutenant-colonel, précisa Mac

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance.

- Je connais Mac depuis le collège.

Jack, toujours pressé, ne laissa pas le temps à Mac d'approfondir le sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda-t-il.

- Mon collègue, le capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb.

- Harm bosse ici ?

- Vous connaissez le capitaine Rabb ? interrogea Mac.

- Il se disait être mon ami…

Apparemment Jack ne tenait pas spécialement à parler d'Harm. Il évitait soigneusement ce sujet en ne répondant pas aux question des deux filles.

- Colonel, parler de mon collègue vous dérange tellement ?

Jack s'énerva. Il se leva brusquement.

- Votre collègue comme vous dites… oh ! Et puis laissez tomber, ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Mon colonel, calmez-vous.

- Major, taisez-vous.

- Mais, mon colonel…

- C'est un ordre Major.

Sam ne dit plus un mot et se rassit en espérant que Jack se calmerait tout seul. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Jack voulu ajouter quelque chose mais, la sonnerie d'un portable l'en empêcha. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone, mais il l'avait éteint après l'appel d'Harm.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, dit-il tout simplement.

Pendant ce temps, Mac avait répondu à l'appel. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, son visage étaie pâle. Elle avait le regard vide. Cette conversation l'avait totalement métamorphosée.

- Mac, ça va ? demanda Sam.

Mac ne répondit pas, elle restait muette de stupeur.

- Colonel ! cria Jack

Mac sursauta et sortit de sa torpeur.

- Harm, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi Harm ? s'énerva Jack.

- Il a eu un accident.

Sa voix était tellement faible que seule Sam avait entendu. Elle le répéta à Jack. Mac ne bougeait de nouveau plus. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Merde, dit Jack lorsqu'il comprit la situation. On peut faire quelque chose ?

Mac n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un militaire, apparemment haut-gradé, approchait. Mac reconnu l'amiral Chegwidden, son supérieur.

- Le mieux Colonel, serait de venir dans mon bureau.

- AJ ! s'écria Jack, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais au JAG.

- Major, vous pouvez- vous occuper d'elle, s'il vous plaît ? demanda l'amiral en désignant Mac.

Sam répondit par un signe de tête. Elle regarda les deux hommes se diriger vers le bâtiment et se rapprocha de Mac. Elle voulut faire réagir son amie mais n'y parvint pas. Sam lui parla simplement et calmement. Elle savait que Mac l'écoutait.

- Mac, ce n'est certainement pas grave. Harm est un militaire, et même s'il n'est qu'avocat je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira.

- Il est pilote, murmura Mac.

- Il n'est pas avocat ? interrogea Sam, trop contente de l'avoir fait parler.

- Si, mais il était pilote avant.

- Où l'ont-il emmené ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Mac frissonna.

- Viens, rentrons, lui dit Sam.

Mac se leva et se dirigea vers les bureaux suivie de très près par Sam. Elles se rendirent dans le bureau de l'amiral. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Jack. Il s'interrompit en voyant le major et le colonel entrer. Il leur désigna des sièges et Jack céda le sien. Sam laissa Mac le prendre et resta debout juste derrière.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller colonel ?

Mac acquiesça mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle avait peur de parler. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres entendent sa voix chevroter. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harm. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer étendu sur un lit sans connaissance. Elle ne parvenait pas à accepter que, lui, son pilote, qui avait été jusqu'en Russie pour retrouver son père et sauver son frère, soit dans un hôpital pour un simple accident de voiture. Elle qui essayait depuis longtemps de renier ses sentiments, ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle désirait ardemment le voir mais elle n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de demander où on l'avait emmené. Elle, d'habitude si attentive, était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'écoutait pas l'amiral. Il la rappela plusieurs fois à l'ordre mais rien n'y fit. Sam secoua légèrement son épaule. Mac sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Colonel, avez-vous entendu ce que je viens de dire ? demanda l'amiral.

- Non, je suis désolée…

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, vous avez à écouter en quoi consiste votre travail.

- Amiral… plaida Mac.

L'amiral l'ignora totalement et s'adressa à Sam.

- Major Carter, avez-vous bien compris en quoi cette affaire consistait ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Vous lui expliquerez en route.

- A vos ordres monsieur.

- Rompez.

Sam fit un signe à Mac et elles sortirent accompagnées de Jack. Une fois dehors, Jack les emmena à une voiture garée non loin de là. Il s'installa au volant, Sam et Mac montèrent à l'arrière. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Sam de prendre place à l'avant. Elle ne voulait cependant pas laisser son amie toute seule.

- Mon colonel, ne serait-il pas possible de faire un détour par l'hôpital ?

- C'est là que nous allons, Carter.

Sam regarda Mac. Elle crut déceler l'ébauche d'un sourire sur son visage.

A suivre…

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? dites-moi tout !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Désolée de ne pas avoir updater la suite plus tôt mais j'étais en vacance. j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et le suivant ne va pas tarder._****  
**

**Chapitre 3**

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital environ dix minutes plus tard. Jack alla se renseigner et conduisit les filles à la chambre d'Harm. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il se reprochait de s'être emporté aussi facilement. C'était certainement sa faute si Harm se retrouvait dans cet endroit sordide. Jack n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. Il les déteste toujours. Il ne supportait pas l'odeur d'éther ni l'idée qu'il y avait des tas de personnes allongées ici qui se plaignaient d'avoir mal alors que lui avait toujours souffert en silence. Il n'avait rien dit même dans les situations les plus graves. Il avait déjà eu un serpent dans le ventre et n'avait presque pas bronché. Il ne voulait pas accepter de se faire soigner, il préférait vivre un martyre plutôt que de montrer ses faiblesses.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre d'Harm. Mac frappa doucement et entra. Sam et Jack la laissèrent et s'appuyèrent de chaque côté de la porte.

Harm… chuchota Mac

Hum…

Harm, c'est moi Mac.

Hum…

J'ai appris pour l'accident. Je voulais voir comment vous alliez.

Harm essaya de se redresser mais une douleur fulgurante le traversa et il renonça. Mac s'assit près de la tête du lit. Harm était plutôt mal en point. Il avait un bandage taché de sang autour de la tête. Quand Mac s'approcha, il entrouvrit les yeux. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Il essaya de sourire mais réussi à peine à bouger les lèvres.

Mac… murmura-t-il.

Je suis là.

Quelqu'un frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en blouse blanche. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était médecin.

Les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps.

Désolée, je ne le savais pas.

Jack passa la tête par la porte.

Un problème colonel ? demanda-t-il.

Le médecin le regarda étonné. Il reporta son attention au malade.

Il a besoin de se reposer, déclara-t-il.

Mac se leva et sans dire un mot rejoignit Jack et Sam. Jack l'accompagna dehors en jetant un regard vers son Major. Sam compris et ne bougea pas. Quand le médecin ressortit, elle l'interpella.

S'il vous plaît, docteur, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il a ?

Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Oui, c'est mon cousin. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Quand mes parents sont morts, sa mère m'a recueillie et nous avons grandi ensemble, mentit Sam.

Il est dans un sale état…

Ca veut dire quoi ?

Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de blessure…

Je peux y jeter un œil ?

Oui, mais faites vite.

Sam entra suivit du médecin. Harm était endormi. Il respirait difficilement. Sam pouvait voir ses côtes se lever et s'abaisser plus lentement que la normale. Elle s'approcha et le doc lui désigna la plaie. Elle se situait sur l'épaule droite. Elle était béante. Sam reconnu immédiatement une blessure infligée par une lace jaffa.

Pourquoi a-t-il été amené ici ?

Accident de voiture, je crois, lui répondit le doc.

Est-ce que je peux téléphoner ?

Bien sûr, le poste est au bout du couloir à droite.

Sam se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et décrocha le combiné. Elle tomba directement sur le général.

Général Hammond ?

Major Carter, vous ne deviez pas appeler avant demain. Et seulement en cas d'urgence.

C'est un cas d'urgence, mon général.

Je vous écoute.

L'un des deux avocats a été blessé par une…

A ce moment, un infirmier passa dans le couloir.

Une quoi, Major ?

Une lance, monsieur, il a été touché par une arme jaffa.

Mais comment a-t-il fait ?

Je n'en sais rien, monsieur. Pourrais-je parler au docteur Fraiser ?

Je vous la passe.

Sam patienta quelques secondes.

Sam, que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai besoin de votre aide, Janet.

En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Un homme a été touché par une lance.

C'est pas vrai !

Si. Il faudrait que vous veniez sur place, on ne peut pas la transférer à la base dans son état.

J'arrive.

Sam raccrocha et alla retrouver les colonels.

Qu'a-t-il dit ? questionna Jack.

Rien de bien intéressant. Mais j'ai pu voir la blessure. Permission de parler librement, mon colonel ?

C'est en rapport avec le projet Thor ?

Oui mon colonel.

Alors refusée.

Sam et Jack s'éloignèrent. Carter mis son colonel au courant de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Jack n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son meilleur ami avait été blessé par ses pires ennemis. Il ne pouvait supporter cela plus longtemps. Il tourna les talons et partit. Sam ne comprit pas pourquoi son colonel agissait ainsi. Elle pensait avoir commis une erreur mais ne savait pas laquelle. Elle ne faisait pas la relation entre Harm et Jack. Elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que son colonel puisse être ami avec un avocat. Elle revint auprès de Mac. Elle allait lui parler quand...

A suivre…

**Ah la la ! Suspense, quand tu nous tiens !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

- Le Major Carter est demandée à l'accueil. Le Major Carter est demandée à l'accueil par le docteur Fraiser.

Sam rentra suivie de Mac. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil.

- Janet !

- Sam, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je vous expliquerai un peu plus tard, il faut déjà s'occuper du blessé.

Elle conduisit Janet à la chambre d'Harm. Ce dernier s'était rendormi. Il respirait toujours aussi difficilement. Janet étudia la plaie dans ses moindres détails. Elle allait expliquer à Sam ce qu'elle avait découvert lorsqu'elle remarqua Mac pour la première fois.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à Sam

- Janet je vous présente le Colonel Mackenzie.

- Sarah Mackenzie ? interrogea Janet, étonnée.

- Oui, c'est moi répondit l'intéressée.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je suppose que le capitaine Rabb est dans les parages.

- C'est lui que vous venez d'examiner, dit Sam.

- J'aurai du m'en douter...

Sam regarda Mac, une fois de plus. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, elle ne voulait pas que son amie découvre la vérité sur son travail et pourtant elle n'aimait pas lui cacher. Elle entraîna Janet à l'écart. Janet lui fit part de ses conclusions.

- Il faut l'emmener d'urgence au SGC.

- Mais, il n'est pas en état de supporter un tel transport.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Sam. S'il reste ici, il ne survivra pas. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il passe la nuit.

- Nous devrions peut-être informer Mac.

- Je ne pense pas. Il ne faut pas oublier que notre base est secrète.

- Je sais mais nous ne sommes obligés de lui dire toute la vérité.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Sam ?

- Je veux dire que Mac n'est pas obligée de savoir ce qui se passe dans la base. Il suffit juste de lui dire qu'Harm est transféré dans un hôpital plus compétent.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte de le laisser.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Enfin Sam, ouvrez les yeux !

Sam voyait très bien où Janet voulait arriver. Elle avait remarqué que Mac tenait à son collègue plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Mais elle avait également remarqué la photo de l'Australien. Elle avait vu dans les yeux de cet homme ce qu'elle aurait aimé voir dans ceux de Jack. Elle avait compris l'amour qu'il portait à Mac. Elle savait que cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Mac ne l'aimait pas, elle le respectait.

Sam ne répondit pas à Janet et revint près de Mac. Celle-ci était au chevet d'Harm. Elle interrogea Sam du regard.

- Il est mal en point, nous devons le transférer.

- Dans son état ! s'écria Mac.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, il ne peut pas rester ici. Ils n'ont pas les moyens de le soigner correctement. Je suis désolée, Mac, mais s'il reste ici, il ne passera pas la nuit.

Mac ne put rien répondre. Les paroles de Sam lui avaient coupé la respiration. Elle jeta un regard empli de tristesse à Sam. Janet fit son entrée et allait annoncer quelque chose d'assez important aux filles lorsque Harm se réveilla. Il se retourna pour voir qui était dans sa chambre. Il réprima un cri de douleur. Il avait horriblement mal à l'épaule. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il essaya de nouveau de bouger et ne put retenir un autre cri. Mac, qui s'était levée suite aux paroles de Sam, se précipita.

- Harm, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Mac... réussit-il à articuler.

- Je suis là, Harm. Je ne vous laisserai pas, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Sam ! avertit Janet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Les visites sont interdites et je ne suis pas autorisée à rester plus d'une demi-heure avec lui.

- Où est le problème ?

- Ca fait bientôt une heure et demie que nous sommes ici et un médecin s'approche.

- Partez, détournez son attention, je reste avec lui. Je ne le laisserai pas tout seul surtout si on ne peut rien faire pour lui, intervint brusquement Mac.

- Mac ! Enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On peut le soigner mais pas ici.

- Sam, elle a raison, occupez le doc pendant que je téléphone au général.

Sam sortit, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Elle ne gagnerait pas contre elles deux. Elle alla vers le doc, tête baissée comme quelqu'un plongé dans ses pensées. Elle le heurta de plein fouet et se retrouva par terre. Le doc se pencha aussitôt.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il, je ne vous ai pas vu.

- Moi non plus.

- Il n'y a pas de casse ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville.

- Venez, je vais vous examiner.

Sam n'en espérait pas tant. Elle suivit le doc en boitant. Il le remarqua et l'aida en lui servant de béquille. Il l'installa sur un lit et commença à délacer sa chaussure. Sam se demandait comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il s'apercevrait qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle s'en moquait bien du moment qu'elle faisait gagner du temps à Janet. Cette dernière devait avoir suffisamment de temps pour appeler la base et obtenir toutes les autorisations. Sam fit semblant d'avoir mal lorsque le doc lui enleva sa chaussure ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper immédiatement. Il la regarda bizarrement. Il était plutôt mignon reconnut-elle.

- Je ne sais même pas votre nom, dit-elle

- John Carter, répondit-il.

- C'est marrant...

- Qu'est-ce qui est marrant ?

- Nous avons le même nom de famille.

- Carter est un nom plutôt courant.

- Cependant nous n'avons pas le même prénom.

- Je ne pense pas, en effet. Je vous vois mal vous appeler John.

- Non, c'est Samantha, dit-elle en souriant, mais tous mes amis m'appelle Sam. Enfin presque, soupira-t-elle.

- Puis-je vous appeler Sam ?

- Carter !

Le cri retentit dans le couloir vide de l'hôpital. John et Sam regardèrent tous les deux dans la direction d'où semblait venir le cri. Sam reconnut aussitôt son colonel. John, lui reconnut le docteur Benton. Ils s'approchaient rapidement. John, assis sur un tabouret pour mieux examiner son pied, se releva. Sam remis sa chaussure et la laça. Elle sauta à bas du lit sans aucune difficulté ce qui étonna John. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui et rejoignit son colonel. John, lui, ne bougea pas. Il préférait attendre. Il ne savait pas qui avait appelé qui mais il pensait que Benton n'était pas là par hasard.

- Carter, ça fait dix minutes qu'on vous a bipé ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Major, ça fait une heure que je vous cherche !

John ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, on l'avait bipé quand il avait bousculé Sam. Il n'avait pas voulu partir, il était attiré par cette séduisante jeune femme. Benton s'adressa à John.

- Carter, descendez immédiatement aux urgences, ils ont besoin de vous.

- Qui ? demanda John.

- Mark et Cléo.

John obéit et sans jeter un regard à Sam, lui tourna dos et disparut au bout du couloir. Les portes de l'ascenseur qui l'amènerait aux urgences se refermaient lorsqu'il vit le regard éloquent de Sam.

Benton suivit de près son ancien élève et prit un autre ascenseur pour se rendre au bloc.

- Carter, excusez-moi. Je me suis emporté. Comment va-t-il ?

- Janet dit qu'il faut le transférer d'urgence, elle doit d'ailleurs être en train de téléphoner à la base.

Les excuses du colonel étonnaient fortement Sam. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu s'excuser et elle se demandait pourquoi il venait de le faire. Elle était loin d'imaginer que Jack ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle ne voyait pas ou elle ne voulait pas voir la lueur dans les yeux de Jack quand il la regardait.

Jack détestait faire des excuses, il ne voulait pas reconnaître ses erreurs. Il venait pourtant de le faire. Il ne supportait pas de voir Sam blessée. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il ne voulait pas non plus se conduire différemment à son égard. Elle n'avait jamais reparlé de "leurs révélations". Il ne lui avait posé de question à ce propos et c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

- Colonel, Major, je viens d'avoir le général, il n'y a pas de problème, on peut le ramener à la base, annonça Janet qui revenait de téléphoner.

- Et pour Mac ? demanda Sam.

- On l'emmène aussi.

- Et comment est-on censé le transporter ? Quand même pas dans la voiture ?

- Non Colonel, la base nous envoie un van.

Jack n'ajouta et rejoint la chambre d'Harm. Il expliqua à Mac ce qui allait se passer. Sam et Janet discutèrent quelques instants dehors.

- Alors, ce doc comment était-il ?

- Plutôt mignon, je l'avoue.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, il porte le même nom que moi.

- Samuel ?

- Non, je n'ai pas dit prénom, mais nom. Il s'appelle John Carter.

- Carter ? C'est pas le doc formé par Peter Benton ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais toi tu as l'air de connaître.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup lu sur ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Benton est noir ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui, vous êtes devine Sam ou quoi ?

- Eh non Janet ! Je l'ai juste croisé dans le couloir. Il passait un savon à John.

- Alors comme ça vous l'appelez déjà par son prénom.

- Non mais... ça me fait bizarre de l'appeler Carter, bredouilla-t-elle en se cherchant une excuse.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de justification, vous êtes libre à ce que je sais.

Sam n'ajouta rien, elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans un discours de ce style avec Janet. Elle avait peur de montrer ses véritables sentiments. Elle haïssait ce règlement qui interdisait la fraternisation entre militaires. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le contourner sans se retrouver dans un tribunal, d'autant plus que Jack était son supérieur. Cependant, si Mac se révélait aussi bonne que le disait l'amiral, et si elle devait passer devant un juge, elle l'embaucherait certainement.

Janet la tira brusquement de ses pensées et lui montra le colonel qui sortait accompagné de Mac.

- Le van vient d'arriver, dit-il tout simplement.

- J'ai des oreilles Jack, répliqua Janet.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour vous mais pour Carter.

- Que se passe-t-il mon colonel ? demanda-t-elle en sortant à nouveau de ses pensées.

- Rien Major, laisser tomber.

- A vos ordres mon colonel.

Sam était vraiment ailleurs, elle ne réagissait plus. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose : un visage jeune, des cheveux bruns et des yeux magnifiques. Sam en oubliait même le colonel. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à John. Elle s'interdisait de violer le règlement mais rien ne l'empêchait de sortir avec un médecin à partir du moment où elle ne divulguait aucun secret. Elle se promit de revenir si elle en avait le temps. Elle suivit en automate Jack pendant que Mac et Janet se chargeait de trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le transport.

- Carter que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien mon colonel.

- Carter ne me mentez pas, je ne suis pas aveugle !

- En quoi cela vous regarde ? demanda Sam sur la défensive.

- Vous êtes sous mes ordres et je dois savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête...

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon colonel, ma vie privée et mes pensées ne vous regardent pas ! lança Sam, hargneuse.

- Du calme Major !

- Non je ne calmerai pas et si vous n'êtes pas content, c'est la même chose.

- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en mission et je ne demandais cela que parce que je tiens à ramener mon équipe entière.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, notre mission consiste juste à ramener deux avocats à la base.

- Non major, nous ne devions pas leur montrer la base mais nous n'avons plus le choix.

Jack ne laissa pas le temps à Sam de répliquer et monta dans le van. Sam s'installa à la place du passager et ne chercha pas à relancer la discussion. Jack conduisit le van devant la porte des urgences. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Janet et Mac aidées par John poussaient un brancard sur lequel était allongé Harm. Elles l'installèrent au mieux à l'arrière du van. Janet demanda à Sam de monter avec elle. Elle avait besoin de son aide. Quand Sam descendit pour prendre place à l'arrière, son regard croisa celui de John. Elle comprit immédiatement que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était réciproque. Elle ne voulait cependant pas le montrer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Jack mais comme cet amour n'était pas concevable...

- Sam ?

- John ?

- Comment puis-je faire pour vous revoir ?

- Ne cherchez pas à me revoir...

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous, si un jour, je repasse dans le coin, je vous ferai signe.

- Je ne suis pas particulièrement patient, alors...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre à m'accrocher pendant cent sept ans.

Le tutoiement avant autant surpris John que Sam. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir à cause d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Elle ne voulait rien devoir à quiconque.

- Ecoute Sam, je ne peux rien promettre mais j'attendrai le plus longtemps possible.

- John... murmura-t-elle.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand Jack la rappela à l'ordre.

- Carter, on va pas y passer la nuit.

- J'arrive mon colonel, répondit-elle en montant dans le van.

Le véhicule s'éloignait mais Sam ne se résignait pas. Elle continuait de fixer John. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Quand elle fut trop loin, même pour distinguer sa silhouette, elle porta son regard sur Harm. Il est mal en point, constata-t-elle.

A suivre…

**Un léger cross avec ER, désolée, j'ai pas pu résister au jeu des noms entre Sam et John. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
